Misadventures From Inside The Wammy's Art Room
by aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh
Summary: What happems in the art room, stays in the artroom. The real adventures of me and my friends converted into a collision of death note-ey randomness. Beware. Rated for language 'n' stuff. Please R&R!
1. Tampons! EEK!

"I swear to god if that fucking clock doesn't move ri-"

And as if on cue the single loud bell rang throughout the room. The students spilled out of their classrooms, Mello almost being caught in the drift as he made his way toward the other building. Reaching the destination, he saw the familiar sight of Matt(his best friend), Linda (crazy bitch), and Near(albino bitch), sitting at the art table. He gave an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a long day…

"You idiot! You have to pull it out!"

"Haha, that looks sooo wrong…"

"Would you shut up!"

"Durrrrrrr (A\N)"

Mello had zoned out, slowly coming back into reality hearing the sounds of Linda's bickering, Matt's perverted remarks, and Near's retarded-ness. Trying to forget about the extreme levels of lame that this art project was charting, Mello took a bite out of a chocolate bar and zoned back out…

"Pssk, tampons?"

"What the fuck?" Mello thought and jerked out of imagination land at the remark Matt had just made. "What the hell are you guys talking about??" Mello asked. Linda turned toward Mello, sporting a familiar peeved look that translated to something along the lines of, "What in the name of all things good and great in this world has your idiotic friend been drinking?". After decoding a rather pissey Linda, Mello looked back at the sight of Matt giggling at his own perverted mind. Then, he noticed Near, holding the bundle of yarn by the top thread, and he thought in his own twisted mind, "Wow, this art teacher really IS a sick-o, because if im not mistaken, these bundles of yarn look a lot like-"

"TAMPONS!" Matt shrieked and catapulted the yarn at Linda's face.

"WHAT THE HELL???YOU LITTLE FUCK!!!!!!!" Linda boomed, causing a confused Near to bawl his helpless little eyes out.

"Near! Stop crying! Your gonna get tears all over the tampons!" Matt said to the extra-slow Near.

"For the last time, they are NOT in any way shape or form-"

Mello and his warped mind chuckled at this.

"-tampons!" Linda finished loudly with a pitiful stomp of her feet.

And at that, Linda's luck plummeted when that last comment caught the curious ear of the art teacher…

"Excuse me, , I advise you that you might keep that order of business to yourself, as it is not necessary to inform the entire class of your-"

"No! Its not-but, I- and the- Matt, the yarn-and the Near-with the dumbness- yarn, and-tampons-…" Linda stuttered, her face now red.

Matt and Mello desperately tried to contain the laughter that was swelling inside of them, and after the teacher stalked away they laughed uncontrollably over the metal tables of the art room. Receiving a death glare from Linda, who was practically steaming over with anger and embarrassment, they stretched out the bundles of yarn and started on the stitching project.

"I hate you…" the fiery faced Linda whispered.

"Of course you do…" the two said shaking there heads, continuing the project in sweet, victorious, Linda-Pwning silent.

"DUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Authors Notes:

Was this good…? I don't know. Anyway, as I said, these are me and my buddies real life adventures. Ok, it's tweaked a little, but still. Blah.

(A/N) Basically, an illiterate sound coming from the one and only Near. Not meant to be taken pervertedly.


	2. Meet PENNY!

A/N: Woo! It's been a long time! Anyway, I'm lazy and I thought I'd upload a quick chapter. Written a few minutes before midnight. Sorry if it doesn't live up to the hype of the first installment.

Disclaimer: HEY! I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! The characters would be in much physical and emotional pain if I did get to outline their fate in ink and paper…

The week went on smoothly. Well as smooth as a week can get when you put a sick minded gamer, chocoholic (who of course, did share the same wrong-minded quality), and a slightly but not entirely normal brown haired girl at the same table. And no, I'm not forgetting a certain ivory haired OOC 12 year old.

When the table members got the news of Near's class switch, a great wave of sorrow blanketed the far back corner of the room where the three sat. (Sorry, I'm a terrible liar.)

However, the remaining inhabitants of the art room table where not free from the hassle of another peer. Just when they thought nothing could be worse than a cry-baby Near, IT came. Penny. And Matt was just in luck, because the !EXTREMLY FUCKING CREEPY! newbie got to sit next to him.

Matt's lip quivered as Penny sat on the stool next to him. He looked at Mello. "If I die… you can have my DS…. But don't destroy it. I paid good money for that shit."

Matt turned to Linda. "And you….well I would give you something but I don't own much." Linda rolled her eyes.

"So, who the fuck are you?" Mello said, breaking the ice. "Mello!" Linda whisper-screamed. "You can't curse at retards! Its impolite!"

"But I'm aloud to curse at you all the time." Mello said with a confused look. "As I said. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??"

"That's none…of your business!" Penny snapped in a voice that resembled a cross-bread of a drowning cat and a weasel.

_Damn. This chick-guy?i don't even know-is more annoying then an optimistic Matsuda after a day WITHOUT wetting his pants!_ Mello thought.

Mello looked at Matt, who was giving him a _"I'd rather fucking burn in hell. BURN IN FUCKING HELL!!"_ look.

Mello laughed. "Hey, Matt, you guys look good together." He said jokingly.

Matt gave him the all famous Matt-brand death glare, which even had LINDA giggling.

_"Who's death glaring now Matt? You! MWAHAHA! *insert kira laugh here!"_ Wow, Linda sure was pretty damn evil today.

And as all days should end, the cliché "saved by the bell" took place, and Matt ran faster then Light Yagami at the Abrecrombie & Fitch grand opening sale out of the room.

A\N: Sorry. Not much of a plot. More of an introduction to "Penny" heh heh. To lazy to get on with the actual story. Review please! You just might get free Near plushies or something.


End file.
